La princesa que quiero ser
by Angel Enyel White
Summary: Todo empezó con un deseo, pero las acciones de nuestra protagonista cambiaran la historia?


Aquí estoy devuelta con otra historia y tratando de mejorar mi escritura por eso he hecho una variación, me gustaría que me dijeran en lo que puedo mejorar. La historia se sitúa en la parte de la novela ligera llamada "Nemurin's Adventure" y finalizara cuando tenga que finalizar.

No soy propietaria de Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku

Cap 1: Un hermoso sueño

Una noche como cualquier otra (Ya quisieras tú) una chica con el cabello rubio con puntas rosadas casi rosando a lila y unos ojos lilas, estaba echada de una nube esta vestía con una pijama de gran tamaño amarilla con estampados de conejos y nubes, 2 medias la cual una está más abajo que la otra y 2 pompones con los cuales estaban amarradas sus coletas.

Echada en la nube abrasando una almohada esta se preguntaba qué es lo que haría esta noche, ella respondía al nombre de Sanjou Nemu o mejor dicho Nemurin, este era el seudónimo que utiliza al ser una mahou shoujo, ella lidia con los problemas en el mundo de los sueños haciendo que la gente tenga un sueño agradable.

Creo que es hora de empezar! Exclamo Nemurin levantándose lista para visitar los sueños de alguien que la necesitara; caminando encontró una puerta dorada lo cual significaba que era el sueño de otra mahou shoujo esto era un poco extraño ya que no hay muchas por estos lares, ella entro y vio una hermosa cuidad (Tipo Francia antes de las cruzadas) donde había mucha gente aclamando a la que era su líder entonces Nemurin se percató de una niña pequeña esta tenía el cabello castaño corto atado con 2 coletas, ojos marrones y estaba vestida con un uniforme escolar , esta niña era la soñadora de este mundo así que Nemurin se acercó a ella preguntándole "¿Qué estás viendo?" La niña le respondió felizmente pero sin desviar su mirada "A la princesa…" Nemurin levanto la mirada viendo un carruaje mientras le preguntaba "¿Te gustan las princesas?" la niña le respondió "Sí. Algún día quisiera ser la vasalla de la princesa" Nemurin un poco sorprendida y ala ves confusa le dijo "¿Vasalla? Para ser una niña pequeña conoces palabras muy complicada; Pero si en vez de eso ¿Por qué no tratas de ser la princesa?" la niña despego la mirada del carruaje para observar a Nemurin la cual había ganado su atención mientras esta le decía "Seguro puedes serlo" la niña dudo diciendo "¿Yo? Nemurin levanto su mano para acariciarle la cabeza para finalmente ganar todo su interés con lo que diría "Todas las niñas pueden ser princesas" la niña se puso muy contenta y le pregunto "¿Y cómo puedo convertirme en una princesa? ¿Me podrías enseñar?", con una sonrisa Nemurin salto hacia atrás mientras el entorno cambiaba a una pradera, cayendo de pie en una roca estiraba su mano contestándole"¿ Quieres convertirme en una princesa? Entonces, yo seré tu maestra" (Miren esa referencia señores).

 _ **Un mes después**_

Nemurin visitaba todas las noches a la niña la cual respondía al nombre de Sakanagi Ayana, ella tenía 7 años pero su inteligencia sobrepasaba fácilmente a los niños de su edad pero carecía de algo y ese algo era su falta de libertad ya que ella dependía mucho de lo que los demás a los que respetaba decían, Nemurin intento hacerla más liberal con sus ideas mientras practicaban lo esencial para ser una princesa aunque Nemurin lo tomaba más como un juego Ayana lo toma enserio pero cada vez la atmosfera de ella se hacía más libre cuando esta esté completamente abierta la tarea de Nemurin terminara, eran las 10 de la noche eso significaba que era hora de dormir por ende era hora del entrenamiento; El lugar de hoy era un palacio enorme de color blanco con una torre que se elevaba hasta el cielo, en la sala principal se encontraba Ayana con un vestido rosa con unos bordados de flores sentada en una mesa esperando la llegada de Nemurin.

Nemurin llego volando un poco cansada abrasando su almohada (Con siempre) al aterrizar dijo "Bunas noches Aya-chan, preparada para el entrenamiento de hoy?!" Ayana se levantó e hizo una pequeño saludo (Semi-arrodillándose agarrando las puntas de su falda haciendo un pequeño inclinamiento ósea un saludo formal ingles) "Bienvenida Shishou" mientras se levantaba mostraba una mirada de admiración pero fue interrumpida por Nemurin "Aya-chan ya te dije que no me digas así es un poco vergonzoso" Ayana le pregunto "¿Por qué? Si tú eres mi Shishou" con una mirada confundida, "Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora empecemos con la clase de hoy la cual será…. Como ser una buena Gobernante" esto causo una gran alegría en Ayana "Ahhhhh".

(Cambiando a mi modo tradicional)

Nemurin: Un buen gobernante (O líder) es la persona que moverá masas y guiara a sus súbditos o nación para que esta prospere, el camino será difícil pero un buen líder puede sobrepasar todos los obstáculos que se le ponga en frente, pero lo más importante es que un buen líder escucha y amara a su gente, salvara a los indefensos y tratara de que las disputas se resuelvan pacíficamente aunque esto último que te estoy diciendo no siempre se aplica ya que hay veces donde las palabras no funcionan con malas personas en ese caso se tendrá que utilizar la violencia… (Como si fuera una profesora con sus alumnos ella se estaba dejando llevar pero cuando volvió a ver a Ayana esta estaba apuntando todo al pie de la letra)

Ayana estaba muy atenta a ella le fascinaba la idea de convertirse en una princesa y este deseo es lo que le impulsaba a seguir adelante con su sueño fantasioso. Por otro lado a Nemurin le gustaba la pasión que tenía Ayana por su deseo tanto que podría considerarla un mártir, pero su felicidad no duraría mucho ya que al parecer la sobrepoblación de mahou shoujos había subido y para quedarse con su puesto tenías que tener la mayor cantidad de Candies (Objetos utilizados como contador de buenas acciones), si bien Nemurin tenía un total de 7, 000, 000, 000 Candies estos solo servían en el mundo de los sueños y no en el real eso significaba que ella sería la primer eliminada al finalizar la semana, a ella solo le quedaban 1 día por lo que sus enseñanza a Ayana serían su legado y último trabajo como mahou shoujo (Nemurin solo sabe que Ayana es una mahou shoujo pero no sabe su verdadera identidad como tal).

Ayana: Shishou (levantando la mano) entonces eso significa que tengo que ser devota a mi pueblo y si es posible hacer de mis enemigos futuros aliados.

Nemurin: Aya-chan a veces me sorprendes con todo lo que dices, pero si, aunque en veces de pensar que es tu pueblo piensa que son tus amigos, por cierto ¿Aya-chan tienes amigos? En el tiempo que hemos estado nunca me has contado nada sobre ti.

Ayana: Es que me dijeron que no hable de mi porque era un signo de debilidad (Con la cabeza cabizbaja) Pero si a Shishou no me importaría romper esa regla. Yo solo tengo una amiga aunque no sé si ella piensa lo mismo de mí, es una buena persona, un poco tímida pero es la única con la que me siento… feliz (Tratando de sonreír).

Nemurin: Así que ella es tu príncipe azul (Con una mirada picara), Aya-chan suerte tratando de acercarte más a ella así ustedes 2 podrían formar una bonita pareja real (Con una mirada juguetona mostraba su pulgar arriba).

Ayana: "Mi príncipe azul ehh?!" (Pensaba).

Nemurin: Bueno continuemos con la clase que la mañana legara pronto…. A ver dónde nos quedamos, así una buena líder….

La noche pasaba y seguían hablando además de hacer prácticas, Nemurin tiene la habilidad de controlar los sueños por lo tanto puede manipular estos a su antojo, cambiando de escenario o creando personas para que ayuden a Ayana a desenvolverse en este ámbito. Desde etiqueta a comunicación todos los días practicaban, si bien su objetivo era muy infantil ya que en la actualidad algo con una princesa ya no existe, Nemurin pensó en convertirla en una líder amable que era casi lo mismo. Ayana era una estudiante muy aplicada, todo lo enseñado lo aprendía y poco a poco perdía esa frialdad que tenía al hablar con las personas gracias a su profesora.

Si bien esto le gustaba había algo con lo que no contaba, para encontrarse con Nemurin tenía que dormir y esto causaba que no desempeñara su trabajo como mahou shoujo (Las mahou shoujos trabajan mayormente de noche para no ser vistas por la gente común y no por en riesgo su existencia). Ayana trabajaba con subordinada de una mahou shoujo llamada Ruler, ella era muy estricta y para sus subordinas ella era un demonio aunque esto no era cierto del todo, cuando lo requería Ruler podía ser una persona paciente para ayudar a sus subornidados, ella era el ser ideal para Ayana. O eso era hasta que conoció a Nemurin y le demostró el verdadero valor de un líder, desde entonces a ella no le importa recibir los regaños de Ruler con tal de terminar su entrenamiento.

Nemurin: ¡Hasta aquí termina la clase! Mañana será el gran día eso significa… (Co una voz melódica)

Ayana: (Sonriendo y levantando sus manos dijo) ¡El día de mi coronación! (Chocando sus manos con las de Nemurin) Lo hice bien Shishou!

Nemurin: Correcto! Después de mañana tu serás una autentica princesa pero eso también significa que yo ya no podre venir todas las noches como antes (Un poco desanimada) Pero no te preocupes! Cuando tú me necesites yo estaré ahí (Tratando de mantener las esperanzas).

Ayana: Pero Shishou yo puedo… (Decía pero cuando pestaño noto estar en su habitación, mientras se daba cuenta que ya estaba despierta ella se puso a pensar) ¡Muy bien hoy día en la noche le diré a Shishou quien soy! (Con una confianza en sus palabras Ayana decidió levantarse de su cama y seguir su día)

 _ **Esa misma noche**_

Todo el día Ayana estaba emocionada por hecho de que hoy culminaban sus estudios pero a la vez tenía ganas de decirle a su profesora quien en verdad era, por lo que todo el día estuvo pensando la manera de decirle. La hora de dormir había empezado y esta vez el escenario era una gran catedral donde había un montón de personas y caballeros que hacían un camino hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Nemurin esperando, cada paso que daba sentía que sus estudios habían valido la pena su maestra ya la consideraba acta y había planeado hacer equipo con ella en la vida real, al llegar al a entrada principal noto que ella tenía en su almohada una corona dorada con gemas.

Ayana: Ya estoy de vuelta Shishou (Contenta vestía un vestido de color blanco con una capa de color rojo y unos tacones plateados) Lo siento si le he hecho esperar.

Nemurin: No te preocupes… (Con voz soñolienta) Hoy es un día especial para ti así que no te preocupes, puedes demorarte todo lo que quieras.

Ayana el día de hoy se hecho a dormir a las 11:30 ya que Ruler le hizo trabajar hasta tarde para ganar candies para que todo su grupo sobreviviera, ella ya conocía a Nemurin en la vida real antes pensaba que no hacía nada más que dormir pero con el tiempo que paso con ella se dio cuenta que es la que más trabaja por ende no le dio importancia a las eliminaciones ya que Ayana sabía que ella podía pasar y su maestra también ya que en una ocasión vio una gran cantidad de candies en su celular lo cual la dejo sorprendida.

Ayana: Gracias por esperarme Shishou (Alegre por su amabilidad).

Nemurin: (Con un micrófono empezó hablar) Sean todos bienvenidos a la coronación de la princesa Aya-chan (Con su voz soñolienta señalaba a Ayana con alegría mientras esta empezaba a saludar a la audiencia) Hoy es el día en que esta señorita aquí presente dará un paso adelante y los dirigirá sabiamente como una excelente líder (Nemurin quería terminar rápido ya que su tiempo era muy limitado y así poder darle una bonita despedida) Juras solemnemente guiar a todos los que necesiten ayuda, eliminar el mal en el mundo y sobre todo no dejar nadie atrás.

Ayana: Acepto (Firmemente decía mientras Nemurin agarro la corona y se lo puso en la cabeza y con esto la ceremonia había empezado).

Nemurin: ¡Bienvenida mi princesa! (Dijo mientras se arrodillaba y los caballeros también)

Caballeros: Larga vida a la reina! (Todo se levantaron y con sus espadas levantadas empezaron a alabar a su nueva gobernante)

Ayana estaba muy contenta y ya era la hora de decirle a su maestra quien era además de decirle que ya la conocía. Nemurin de pronto la abrazo y empezó acariciarle la cabeza, ella la estaba consintiendo era natural por que esta era su despedida y su logro.

Ayana: Shishou?! (Algo sorprendida pero alegre a la vez)

Ahora estaban bailando en la sala por la celebración Ayana estaba bailando con Nemurin, era un momento muy hermoso para ella como si el tiempo fuera despacio y las horas no pasaban o eso era lo que pensaba.

Ayana: Shishou tengo algo que decirle (Dejando de bailar y deteniendo a su maestra)

Nemurin: Que coincidencia yo también tengo algo que decirte (Con una mirada algo nostálgica, Ayana estaba algo confundida pero lista para escuchar)

Nemurin: Aya-chan hoy es mi último día como mahou shoujo (Con estas simples palabras el mundo de Ayana se desmorono) Pero no te preocupes ya te lo dije antes siempre estaré hay para ti, cuando vea las noticias y salga que un héroe misterioso ha salvado el día pensare en ti (Con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba).

Ayana: ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡Yo vi su celular, vi que usted tenía muchos candies! (Estaba muy preocupada y triste)

Nemurin: Tienes razón pero eso candies no son válidos en el mundo real, por lo que voy a hacer descalificada pero como te dije no hay de qué preocuparte yo siempre estaré contigo.

Ayana: Pero shishou yo quería decirte que quiero formar un equipo contigo, quiero seguir estando contigo, yo quiero decirle que yo soy…. (Triste con lágrimas esta se esmeraba en no aceptar la realidad pero cuando volvió a ver a su maestra esta estaba sangrando y el lugar se estaba volviendo oscuro) Shishou… Shishou! (No podía creer lo que estaba viendo gritando ella de pronto ella se vio en su habitación, ella estaba despierta) Shishou… (Triste con la voz baja dijo, ella agarro su celular para entrar al chat de las mahou shoujos pero al entrar figuraba que Nemurin había sido eliminada) Quería decirle que soy…. Swim Swim (Llorando esta se despedía de su profesora porque la realidad era muy diferente a lo que les dijeron ser eliminada no era dejar de ser mahou shoujo sino morir, no lo podía dudar, no después de ver eso pero con sus últimas palabras en mente ella decidió salvar a todos lo que podía al saber la dura realidad).

Dejen sus teorías o comentarios que estaré contestándoles, hasta la próxima semana.


End file.
